In recent years, memories have been various in terms of physical shapes, structures, usage modes and other equivalent elements, and such a case is assumed that a failure is hard to be analyzed. For example, a stacked memory has an internal physical structure varied from conventional structures, and it is possible that a failure occurs depending on a physical position of a memory cell. For instance, a cooling module is packaged in the memory, in which case it is assumed that internal electric characteristics vary and a minute breakage is caused due to a physical load by pressurization. It is also possible that the memory falls into a failure due to the physical load applied on the memory having the various shapes and structures.